


Morning Rituals

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dean Pissing, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff, I tried to be funny too heh, M/M, Omorashi, Showers, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: Based upon a Tumblr request, Cas likes to pee sitting down every morning when he gets up to check his phone. And Dean likes to watch him. Cas didn't realize for a long time that Dean was watching him, but one morning he decides to invite Dean in and join him, and in doing so, has Dean wet himself for the first time since he was in diapers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Cas prefers to sit on the toilet when he pees and Dean likes to secretly watch him - he enjoys the sound and look of pleasure on Cas' face. Maybe Dean tries to make sure Cas is full and needs to go more often, and maybe Cas catches him looking one day, but says it's okay to come in. 
> 
> If you ever want to submit something, ask a question, or get updates on when my next fic is going up, I have a tumblr: [dean-wetting-his-panties.tumblr.com](http://dean-wetting-his-panties.tumblr.com/)

When Cas got up in the morning, he used the bathroom sitting down. He didn’t necessarily prefer it to standing up, in fact he probably _did_ prefer standing up. But mornings were tiring and he liked to check his phone first thing, so in the morning, he’d pee sitting down and check his phone. 

 

Dean never knew about this until the two of them moved in together, but he enjoyed it as one of Cas’s little quirks - of which there were many. Dean liked to watch though for some reason. Sometimes Cas wouldn’t bother shutting the door, or he’d only close it half way and he’d be so absorbed into checking his email, that Dean could stand nearby and watch from the corner of his eye and Cas would be none the wiser. 

 

But this morning, things were a bit different. 

 

Cas left the door half-open on this particular day. He sat on the toilet, scrolling through his emails, reading anything that wasn’t spam or a mailing list. 

 

Dean was crouched on the floor outside the bathroom, pretending to search for something in the bottom drawer - which considering it was empty, he’d have a hard time explaining what he was looking for if Cas ever asked. 

 

“Hey, Dean?” Cas called, setting his phone on the counter next to the toilet and yawning. 

 

“ _Oh shit_ ,” Dean thought. _“He’s about to ask what I’m doing.”_

 

“Come here for a second,” Cas said. 

 

“Sure,” Dean replied, standing up. Instantly, he winced as he felt his dick pop out against his pants. “What do you need?” 

 

Dean walked into the bathroom and Cas looked at him skeptically. 

 

“Come here,” Cas repeated. “I didn’t say to come lurk in the doorway.” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and stood in front of him. “What?”

 

Cas reached forward and loosely grabbed Dean’s wrists, pulling him closer. 

 

“Cas, what are you doing?” Dean asked. “You don’t have time to mess around - you have work.” 

 

“No, I don’t,” Cas replied, looking up at him.”They emailed me overnight and said I didn’t have to go in today after all.” 

 

“Well, then what are you doing?” Dean drawled, smiling down at him. 

 

Cas placed his hands on Dean’s waist and slid them around to his back and then down his pants to grab his ass. “You never told me.” 

 

“About what?” Dean asked. 

 

“That you were into this kind of stuff,” Cas replied. 

 

“What kind of stuff?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Watching people pee,” Cas stated, looking up at him. 

 

“I–I don’t,” Dean stammered. 

 

“Dean, I have been in love with you for more years than I can count–” Cas started. 

 

“Seventeen,” Dean interjected. 

 

“–seventeen years and you think I can’t tell when you are lying to my face.” Cas raised an eyebrow at him and Dean groaned. “Seventeen years, and you never told me,” 

 

“It’s not exactly something you share with…” Dean muttered. 

 

“With the man that’s loved you for seventeen years?” Cas asked. 

 

Dean sighed deeply. 

 

“You should have told me, Dean.” Cas frowned had him disappointedly. “All the fun we could have been having.” 

 

“What does that mean?” Dean replied. 

 

“The interest is mutual, Dean,” Cas stated. 

 

“So, you were into it for seventeen years and never told _me_?” Dean countered, laughing smugly. 

 

“No,” Cas said shortly. “I wasn’t into it until I realized you weren’t just coincidentally standing in the doorway doing nothing every time I came to pee. And then I looked into it, and _then_ I realized I was into it, too.”

 

“Fuck,” Dean sighed. 

 

“Fuck is right,” Cas replied. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to help you out and suck you off.” 

 

“Go ahead,” Dean said. 

 

“You gotta do something for me first, though.” One side of Cas’s mouth turned up in a smile. 

 

“What?” Dean asked. 

 

“You gotta wet these–” Cas took his hands off Dean’s ass and snapped the waistband of his sweatpants against his skin. “–before I take them off.” 

 

A laugh of disbelief escaped Dean’s lips and Cas stared at him blankly. 

 

“Something funny?” 

 

“I just can not believe those words came out of your mouth. Or that any of this is real,” Dean said. 

 

“It’s real.” Cas reached down in between his legs and began stroking himself slowly.

 

“But the floor–don’t you not want the floor wet?” Dean asked. 

 

“Do I not want the floor wet that always gets wet after a shower?” Cas drawled, a moan following up to his words.

 

“Okay, good point.” Dean laughed and dragged a hand down his face. 

 

“Are you going to give me what I want, Dean?” Cas growled. “You know, sometime before we get old?”

 

“Are you sure?” Dean replied. 

 

“Of course I’m sure,” Cas answered. “Why wouldn’t I be sure?” 

 

“Because you’ve never asked me for anything like this and I’m not sure if you’re joking or not.” 

 

“If my dicks out, I’m not joking, Dean.” Cas stated. “And I don’t joke. I’m not funny.” 

 

“Okay, then.” Dean took a deep breath and looked down at himself. “If you insist.” 

 

“I insist,” Cas said. 

 

“Okay.” Dean broke out in a smile. “I’ve never done this before.” 

 

“What? Wet yourself?” Cas asked. 

 

Dean nodded. 

 

“You haven’t?” Cas scoffed. 

 

“You have?” Dean replied in the same tone. 

 

“Of course!” Cas exclaimed. “I wanted to know what I was about to get myself into.” 

 

“And to think I was too scared to ever even think of _doing_ anything because of you finding out,” Dean muttered. He took a sharp inhale and rubbed himself through his sweats a little bit. 

 

They both waited a minute and Cas looked back up at him. “Dean?” 

 

“I’m scared,” Dean said quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. 

 

“Scared? Of what?” Cas asked. 

 

“What if I don’t like it?” Dean replied. 

 

“What won’t you like?” Cas purred. “How great it feels as it runs down your legs, getting you warmer than your clothes ever could?” 

 

“But it’s messy. And what if I hate feeling messy?” Dean countered. 

 

“You won’t. There’s something very–” Cas paused for a moment in thought. “– _thrilling_ about breaking the rules.” 

 

“You are so hot when you want to be, that you can make pissing yourself sound _so great,_ ” Dean groaned.

 

“It is,” Cas said. “Are you still scared?” 

 

“Yeah, but not as much,” Dean replied. “I think I’m ready.” 

 

“You think?”

 

Dean closed his eyes again and exhaled slowly before jumping in startle. “Definitely ready.” 

 

With one hand still on his cock, Cas reached out with the other and began fondling Dean from the outside of his pants. The bulge where Dean’s erection poked out began darkening and then slowly, Cas felt it seep through the fabric, piss dripping off his fingers as he massaged Dean. Dean moaned loudly at the combined sensations and Cas made a low chuckle. 

 

“See? I was right, wasn’t I?” Cas asked. 

 

“For real,” Dean replied, nodding vigorously, feeling the warm liquid run off his ankles, taking in the moment, the first time he got to wet himself, hearing his own pee splash onto the floor. And Cas was also right, that it felt damn good to be bad, knowing he was doing something “wrong”. 

 

“Isn’t it amazing?” Cas whispered, one of his teeth biting his lip as he got close to coming. 

 

“Not as amazing as you are.” Dean grinned as Cas made an unamused groan. 

 

“I’m so glad I did this in the morning,” Cas said. 

 

“Why?” Dean asked. 

 

“Because you’re all cute and romantic since you’re barely awake and you had all this sitting in you overnight. It’s perfect for your first time,”

 

“What was your first time?” Dean replied. 

 

“I wasn’t as lucky as you are right now. I didn’t have a loving boyfriend to guide me through it,” Cas mused. “I’d been thinking about it for a while and you were out of the house that night for some reason and I had to pee and I figured I might as well take that opportunity.”

 

“And?” 

 

“And I’d been drinking a little so I wasn’t exactly of clear thought, and so I wet my pants just a little where I was standing,” Cas continued. “And then when the world didn’t end, I did it the rest of the way, but considering I had been on my way to the bathroom through the bedroom, I had to spend the rest of the night cleaning the carpet.” 

 

“That’s kind of depressing,” Dean snickered.

 

“No, it was hot,” Cas replied, moaning heavily. “Because then it was my little secret that only I knew.” 

 

Dean had since stopped wetting himself and was just standing there dripping, watching his boyfriend work himself up. 

 

“God,” Cas panted. “Fuck.” 

 

“You’re gonna let me watch you get off now?” Dean asked. “You’re too good to me.” 

 

“Oh you’re definitely gonna see this one,” Cas said, arching off the seat of the toilet a little as he came, the first string of come going a few inches into the air before falling onto his hand. 

 

Cas kept stroking himself until he was through, moaning and whimpering until there was nothing left in him and his hand was covered with the come. “Your turn,” he said, reaching forward and using his free hand to get Dean’s sweats down around his thighs and then using his come-covered hand to jack Dean off briefly. 

 

“I didn’t see that coming,” Dean breathed. “That feels nice.” 

 

“Tastes better,” Cas remarked before removing his hand and putting his lips on the head of Dean’s cock and then pushing his way all the way down to touching Dean’s skin. 

 

“Fuck,” Dean squeaked, running his hand through Cas’s messy bed-head. 

 

“Remember when I used to be bad in bed?” Cas asked, coming up for hair. 

 

Dean nodded. “Who could forget?” 

 

“Who would’ve thought I would have become this good?” Cas replied. 

 

“Definitely not me,” Dean meed. “You’re so lucky I really loved your personality and didn’t just want you for the sex,” 

 

“Careful what you say, Dean. I’ve got teeth I can use.” Cas made a bitting motion and went back to working Dean with his mouth, going up and down until Dean was right on the edge. At that point, Cas pulled back and then jacked Dean off, letting him come all over his face. 

 

“You never let me do that,” Dean breathed, smiling widely. 

 

“It’s a special day,” Cas replied, licking it off of his lips. “Now, I’m gonna go get the mop. Why don’t you get the shower running?”

 

“No, I’ll get the mop,” Dean argued. 

 

“No, I will,” Cas protested. 

 

“It’s my pee,” Dean stated. 

 

“And I’m your doting boyfriend who doesn’t want to make you clean up your own pee,” Cas replied. 

 

“I’m not going to make you clean up my pee–that’s gross,” Dean said. 

 

“I don’t think it’s gross. So I’ll get th–” Cas stopped when knocking sounded from the other room. Cas grabbed the bathroom and dashed out the room. “–the door! You get the mop!” 

 

“Cas!” Dean shouted, chasing after him, but Dean couldn’t go out there naked. He quickly scrambled to find clothes from the floor in their room. 

 

“Hi!” Cas greeted cheerily, opening the door. 

 

The two women at his doorstep instantly blushed when they looked at him. 

 

“Are you missionaries?” Cas asked. 

 

The one woman nodded slowly. “We’re Jehova Witnesses and we’re here looking to…spread the word about…” 

 

“Maybe we should just come back at another time,” the other woman said with a tense smile.

 

“Oh, alright. Well have a nice day!” Cas called as they began backing away. 

 

“You, too!” the first lady replied uncomfortably. 

 

“Cas!” Dean shouted, skidding out of the room in some boxers that were far too small to be his. 

 

“What’s that look for?” Cas asked. 

 

“You got a little…” Dean pointed to his own face. Cas looked at him in confusion before it hit him. 

 

“Oh fuck!” He yelled, dragging his hand down his face and wiping the come off. “I’m never going to be able to show my face in this town ever again.” 

 

Dean began laughing and casually went towards their trash cupboard to get the mop and bucket out. 

 

“Oh, God.” Cas sighed. “I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself.” 

 

“Don’t hate yourself. I love you,” Dean cooed. 

 

“Yeah and now all the sweet Jehovah Witnesses’s are going to know just how much,” Cas retorted, taking the mop from Dean’s hand marching towards the bathroom. 

 

“No, hey! You got the door and traumatized some sweet young ladies! I get to mop!” Dean called, jogging after him. “And God, I didn’t realize you were so much smaller than me.” 

 

“What’s that song?” Cas asked, turning to face him as he reached the doorway to the bathroom. “Your hips don’t lie.” 

 

Dean groaned and tried to grab the mop from Cas’s hands. 

 

Cas shook his head. “I’m mopping. I want to make sure nothing soils your first experience.” 

 

“You know, like scarring innocent Jehovah Witnesses?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas glared at Dean and began mopping up the rather large puddle angrily. 

 

“Alright, well, I’m not fighting with that. I’ll be in the shower waiting for you.” 

 

“Wise choice,” Cas replied, Dean setting the bucket next to him and squeezing out of the boxers he’d pulled on. 

 

Once Cas had gotten the mess cleaned up and the mop put away, he undressed from his pajamas and got in the shower with Dean, kissing him softly on the cheek. 

 

“Next time, I’m cleaning up,” Dean stated. 

 

“Next time?” Cas purred. 

 

“Isn’t there gonna be a next time?” Dean asked. 

 

“As long as you want there to be,” Cas whispered, kissing him on the lips and holding him in a hug. 

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas back and pulled out of the kiss. “That was really great.” 

 

“Yeah, I know.” Cas smiled and Dean and kissed his lips again. “What’d you like most?” 

 

“Doing a customer service survey?” Dean retorted. 

 

“Yes,” Cas stated. “This shower is being monitored for quality assurance.” 

 

Dean chuckled and rubbed Cas’s back subtly with his thumbs. “You were right about what a thrill it is to do things we shouldn’t.” 

 

Cas nodded silently, forcing Dean to elaborate. 

 

“The idea of just letting go on the floor with no fucks giv–”

 

“Some fucks were given, Dean,” Cas interrupted. 

 

“–with only a few fucks given–” Dean amended “–as to clean up or what would happen or any of that, was what really got me.” 

 

“That’s my favorite part, too,” Cas replied. “Peeing on the floor or the–” Dean looked at Cas wide-eyed and Cas gasped a little. “–the floor is great.” 

 

“Uh-uh.” Dean shook his head. “What were you about to say?” 

 

“Nothing. I meant the floor,” Cas said. 

 

“No you didn’t,” Dean chided, leaning into Cas’s personal space and making him step back. “Tell me what you meant.” 

 

“No,” Cas argued. 

 

“Tell me,” Dean repeated, pushing Cas up against the wall and attacking his neck with kisses. 

 

“No!” Cas giggled, trying to push Dean off of him. 

 

“Why not?” Dean asked. 

 

“I don’t piss and tell!” Cas exclaimed. 

 

“Oh, God.” Dean groaned, walking backwards. “I’m fucking done with you.” 

 

“No you’re not,” Cas whispered with a small smile. 

 

“No, I’m not.” Dean laughed loudly and went back to grabbing Cas and kissing his neck. 


End file.
